


Lust!

by Kalloway



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Riza has a secret meeting.





	Lust!

**Author's Note:**

> Another escaped Unhappening... (or before the series existed, I suppose?)
> 
> June 30, 2005.

Black Hayate sniffed at something on the ground and Riza found herself using both hands to pull him away. It always amazed her how such a small creature could produce such a large force, strong enough to knock her off balance on a whim.

She heard a train whistle in the distance, leaving her to wonder if it was eight-thirty or nine o'clock. Either way, it was nearly dark and the shadows around her were growing deeper. There wasn't an ounce of fear in her about knife-wielding maniacs though. Actually, she'd rather pity the person who thought to take her on - she did have a pair of pistols with her and that would be more than enough.

A shadow moved to her right, nothing threatening though - just another woman, one expected.

"I would say that you're late, but I had other things, other problems as well," the woman said, stepping from the shadows. Riza never questioned the woman's attire, just as her dogwalking guise was never questioned in return.

"Men?" Riza asked with a chuckle.

"Men," the woman shrugged, smiling before using one gloved hand to reach and pull Riza to her. "Always causing problems that tie us up."

Riza nodded, leaning in for a kiss. Black Hayate tugged at his lead, but Riza let the leash just slip up her arm, her hands busy on revealed curves, always the same... black, low cut... showing beautiful breasts.

This was irresponsible, wrong... she didn't even know the woman's name, just an emotion, something that went with the candy-like taste of their kisses.

With a defeated whine, Black Hayate sat down, watching with little interest.

Everyone had their so-called secrets though, hers was nothing new. She'd actually started out walking because of it - she did trust Black Hayate on his own, after all - just as an excuse, a reason to slip out of the office at about the same time Ed tended to slip in...

This feeling, this emotion, wanting more and denying it, settling for hands in the growing darkness of a deserted road at the end of the day...

Riza couldn't help her surprised cry as a hand crept down into her uniform pants - damn they needed to find a bench or something.

She found herself using her tongue to trace the tattoo on her illicit backstreet lover's chest.

This, this was... Lust.


End file.
